


Liar Liar Pom Poms On Fire

by Amoamicah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!rachel, Cheerleaders, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I also am most probably gonna make a Shatt spin-off so look forward to that once this is completed, Jk but he does art, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith fucked up bad so Lance is here to save the day, Keith is an art hoe, Lance and Rachel are twins don't @ me, Lance is a bisaster, M/M, This is to quench my thirst for klance so I'm not sorry, cheerleader!lance, well for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoamicah/pseuds/Amoamicah
Summary: Keith Kogane had just moved into the neighbourhood, along with Shiro and their mother.He meets a cute Cuban cheerleader, and though he wouldn't admit that the cheerleader, Lance McClain, is fucking gorgeous, it doesn't mean he can't appreciate his awesome cheering and moves...right? Wrong. And it all goes downhill when a small lie becomes a big deal.





	1. Angsty Emo Teen Keith

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know anymore, after Season 7 i just wanted a break from VLD and I've been going through fanon shit almost all week

“We're here!” Krolia exclaimed, stopping the car in the driveway of their suburban looking house...

 

In the suburban looking street, in a quiet, small town, where Keith swore he saw three women watering plants, three houses in a row, and they all looked  _exactly the same._ Keith also swore that he saw two men in polo shirts holding golf clubs, walking down the street, heading to the town's Club. 

 

Okay, he's over exaggerating. But it didn't make him hate this move any less. He much rather prefers living in the city, where everything was noisy and not deafeningly quiet, where he could stay in his messy room and play the PS4 with Shiro. Even then...his adoptive brother is working now and he has no time to play video games with his younger brother. 

 

“The house looks great.” Shiro said, after getting out of the car, looking at it. Lies. He's lying. He's never been a suburban lover. 

 

“Stop acting like you like this.” Keith grumbled, getting out of the car, pulling his computer bag out with him.

 

“Stop acting like an angsty, emo teen and help me get our luggage out of the car.” Shiro sassed, pulling the hood of the trunk up and grabbing one of the suitcases, putting it down on the ground and pulling at the handle to make the handle longer, before repeating the process with the other two suitcases. Keith sighed softly and slung his bag over his shoulder, before heading back to the car trunk and helping out, as his mother unlocked the door of their new house. Not home. House.

 

They got their stuff inside and Keith looked around. Of course, their furniture had been arranged a few days back, and all they had to do was to unpack the kitchen utensils and also wait for the U-Haul to send them all of their books, albums, and all the boxes which had glass and ceramics in them. Keith pursed his lips, deep in thought. At least the interior was nice, since his mom had planned this move for a while, so they had the house renovated. It didn't mean he  _liked_ it, but it was nice. 

 

It would never beat the apartment they used to lived in, where he spent most of his life in.

 

“Home sweet home!” Krolia let out a breath, the smile still prominent on her face. A façade. Everything's all fake. Their happiness. Their excitement. Keith couldn't wrap his head around it. Why they'd put up this façade. 

 

“It's not home.” Keith mumbled, walking past them after grabbing one of his suitcases and went up the stairs, heaving the bags along with him. As soon as he reached the room Shiro had chosen for him, he sat down on his bed, looking around. Empty. No posters, no pictures or polaroids. No stains or cracks. Not like his old room. 

 

Sure, he's salty about all this. He never liked the idea of starting anew. 

 

Keith fell back, staring up at his bland, white ceiling. Sure, he could get new posters, and put up the posters that weren't horribly torn since Keith's young, dumb ass glued his posters onto his wall.  Sure, he could put up fairy lights, maybe cover up the windows with black curtains instead of the soft, light red colour that he had. He could cover his corkboard with pictures, new pictures. 

 

He could create new memories in this new room. This new house. 

 

This...new town.

 

Keith was slowly coming to terms with the fact that his old apartment's not his home anymore. Not legally, anyway. 

 

A knock on his door brought Keith to begrudingly get up and unlock the door, opening it. “Shiro.” He greeted his older brother, almost coldly.

 

Shiro's small smile turned into a frown. “Keith...are you seriously still going to be a salty bitch about this move?” Shiro watched Keith walk sluggishly back towards his bed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

“I'm planning on doing so.” Keith sat back down on his bed, not looking his older brother as he pulled his suitcase up and onto the bed, unzipping it and taking the contents out, refolding his clothes and underwear, arranging them to be put in his drawer later.

 

Shiro let out a sigh. “You know this move isn't a bad thing right? We're doing it to not only help _you_ out, but to help this whole family. What happened with dad, we can't change it. The only thing we  _can_ do is move on, and be happy. It's the life dad would want us to have. We were miserable, living in that apartment.”

 

Keith kept silent, but he looked at Shiro as Shiro continued, “I'm not going to force you to like this room, or this place, or this town, or this idea. But accept the fact that this is our life now. I'm not saying that I myself like... _this_ ,” Shiro gestured around, “to be completely honest, I hate it. I miss my boyfriend and I miss my room, and I miss my old job. But this had to be done. For the better.” He walked towards Keith and sat down after pushing the almost empty suitcase aside, wrapping an arm around his younger brother. “Moving doesn't change that we're family. It doesn't change how much we love and care for each other and it doesn't mean we won't make new, better memories in this place. Mum will still be here,  _I'll_ still be here. And Dad....” he grabbed Keith's wrist and placed his hand on Keith's chest, near his heart. “Dad will always be in here. I've told you that before, and I'll tell you that over and over again if I have to. No matter what, we're brothers. So, come on.” Shiro let go of Keith's wrist to ball his hand into a fist and Keith fistbumped Shiro, smiling a little, sadly. 

 

“You feel any better?” He asked, hopeful. Keith let out a small sigh, and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, thanks, Shiro.” He gave him a small, genuine smile. Shiro grinned at that, “no problem, man. Now, I'm gonna go help Mum unpack the kitchen stuff.” As he said that, Krolia called Shiro's name from downstairs. “That's my cue. I'm gonna be out for dinner with my new boss tonight, so make sure to go downstairs and eat when Mum calls you, okay?” Keith nodded in response and Shiro ruffled his hair, getting up. Soon, Shiro walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Keith to think about what he had said.

 

 _I guess...creating new memories won't be that bad,_ He thought, looking at the piles of folded clothes on his beds, before getting up to keep them in his drawers.


	2. Two McClains Are Better Than One...but Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early mornings, coffee, first day of school and a whole lot of McClains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? I'm aiming for three, but we finally get to see Lance in this chapter! And of course, Rachel and Marco very soon.  
> Before you start reading, I'm just gonna say that Garrison High is NOT in Arizona, unlike the theory that Galaxy Garrison is. Okay now y'all can continue reading.

**Wednesday, 6.45 A.M.**

 

Keith woke up to the sound of his alarm on his phone beeping, and reached out to turn it off, almost knocking his phone off of the table in the process. He turned it off and stayed in bed for a few more minutes, before eventually rolling out and getting up, stretching and yawning. 

 

It was his first day of school. Which was odd, seeing as it's been a month into the school year.  After his father had passed away, he was willingly pulled out of his school a few days before it had started, so only today was he going to start Senior year in his new school, Garrison High. Hopefully, Keith can catch up. He's a fast learner, which would be good in the long run. He's been studying anyway so he wouldn't miss  _much,_ but self-studying helps.

 

He went to the bathroom, doing his business and brushing his teeth before going back to his room, quickly grabbing an outfit to wear. A black jacket paired with a red tee and black skinny jeans. Call him emo, whatever. The colours compliment him and his pale complexion. Honestly, he'd make a band and name it My Chemical Romance 2.0 out of spite of the countless of times he's been called 'emo'. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the talent to sing or play any instruments, so he's going to stick with art. 

 

Keith walked down the stairs, still getting used to this place (thankfully it wasn't big like a mansion or anything, that would be frustrating to memorize) and heading to the kitchen, where Shiro and Krolia were sat, eating and chatting. A plate filled with bacon and eggs was placed in front of an empty seat, most likely meant for Keith. Seeing him, Krolia's smile grew. “ _Joh-eun achim! Jal jassni?"_

It wasn't uncommon for his mother to speak to her children in her native language, and since Keith is...mostly(?) Korean, he's been bilingual since he was born. So despite speaking in English 80% of the time, they practice their Korean frequently at home. It would probably be seen as odd to other people to see Shiro, who was born Japanese, speaking in Korean, but it wasn't considered odd at all in their family. Even Keith's father, a Korean-American, spoke in Korean with them whenever he was pissed off, or just for fun sometimes. Their family's a big ol' mess, but Keith loves it. 

 

“ _Neoge joh-eun achim, eomma. Nado mul-eo jwoseo gomawo.”_ He replied, sitting down and starting to eat.

 

Krolia nodded and spoke, “Well,  both your bikes be sent here latest by tonight, but for today Shiro's new boss offered him a ride with his son to the lab. You can come along, since his son, Matt, is also sending his younger sister to school. Coincidentally, she goes to your school as well!” 

 

“We live in the same neighbourhood, it would be weird if she  _isn't_ in the same school, _eomma_.” Keith responded with an amused smile. Sure, he was not looking forward to the days he'll have here, but he's going to act happy around his mum for now on. She deserves to be happy, and she doesn't deserve to see her son sad or grumpy. Yesterday was a big exception, and...the whole of last month has been an exception, because Keith didn't have the push he didnt the know he needed to move on with his life. Thanks to Shiro, how he's acting right now may not be genuine, but he's getting there. Slowly...but surely.

 

“That's true.” She hummed, before getting up, taking her plate and washing up. “I'm going to head to the precinct now.” Krolia was glad that her old precinct managed to transfer her into the nearest one to her new house. At least she gets to stay as a police officer, even  _if_ she had gotten demoted. “Wish me luck.” She wiped her hands before walking back to the table and kissing both of them on the top of their heads. “And have fun on your first day. I love you both.” She grabbed her bag and walked out, and soon, the sound of a car driving off was heard, slowly fading. 

 

“So, I'm sorry in advance for Matt's behaviour.” Shiro told him, and Keith looked at him in confusion as he finished his food. 

 

“Hmm?” He hummed in question, his mouth full. 

 

“He's a bit...over the top? And flirty.” Shiro sighed at the last part. Oh, flirting is  _so_ not what Shiro needed, after just getting out of a four year relationship, he needed at least a few months to get back to being able to date again. 

 

“Damn.” Keith mumbled after swallowing the bacon. “I empathize, brother.” 

 

Hearing his sarcasm, Shiro kicked Keith, making him laugh after yelping. “Ass.” He said, getting up and grabbing both of their plates.

 

“You know what they say, you are what you eat.” Keith clicked his tongue, a smile growing on his face as he finger gunned his brother.

 

Shiro groaned, “get your bag and meet me outside, you gay ass. He's arriving soon.”

 

True to his words, after grabbing his bag and heading outside, they both saw a black Honda Civic roll into their driveway. A pop song was heard, and it was  _loud,_ mind you, the windows rolled down. “Hey, handsome! Handsome's brother! Get in!” 

 

Keith glanced at Shiro and saw his eye twitch, and he smiled in amusement as he walked to the backseat, getting inside. Shiro got into the passenger seat, “stop calling me that.” 

 

“But you  _are_ handsome. You can't deny it.” Matt grinned. 

 

“I'm not denying it, I'm just asking you not to call me that.” Shiro rubbed his face. 

 

“Would gorgeous suffice, then?”

 

“Could you two cut it out and start driving already? I don't want to be late to school.” The girl who was sat beside Keith spoke out in irritation. She has the same light brown hair that Matt has, just shorter, reaching just below her ears, Matt's long hair being tied up in a low ponytail. She was younger than Keith, or at least she looked younger. “Sorry about my brother.” The girl said once the brother begrudgingly complied, driving off. 

 

“Totally fine, I'm used to it. Shiro's honestly the same when he's into someone.” Keith chuckled, and the girl snorted. 

 

“Matt's into everyone who's attractive, which is  _why he's single. High expectations.”_ Her voice increased in volume as her eyes flickered to Matt, to be able to be heard since the music was so loud.

 

“I heard that!” Matt exclaimed.

 

“You were supposed to!” She sassed back.

 

Wow, he liked her already. “What's your name?” 

 

She gave him a small smile, “Katie, but you can call me Pidge. Everyone does. Don't ask.” He nodded in response and told her his name, before he asked, “are you a freshman?” 

 

“I  _was,_ but they bumped me up two years so now I'm a junior.” 

 

“You must be a fucking prodigy.” Keith said, impressed, and the girl, Pidge, shrugged in response as the car stopped. 

 

“Alright Miss Holt, Mr Handsome's brother, you've arrived at your destination.” Matt said in an obnoxiously low voice. Keith looked out, seeing the school, and frowned. 

 

“I thought schools in small towns would be...smaller.” He replied, after thanking Matt and getting out with Pidge, walking towards the school. 

 

“This town is so _not_ stereotypically small Keith. 7000 people. More or less.” Pidge scoffed, and they entered the school hallway, walking towards the office to get his schedule and locker code. 

 

“Damn, not so small after all.” He looked around, seeing a few eyes staring at him, which was expected, seeing as a new face in school in a small town wasn't common. It was unnerving, being the new kid.

 

“Indeed.” They walked past a group of girls and a few guys who were chatting with each other, and locked eyes with one of the guys, before quickly looking away. Damn, his eyes were  _really_ blue, even from afar. Soon, they arrived at the office and had gotten his schedule and locker code, also a map to the school (That's how big the school is, it needs its own brochure-like folded map).

 

“I need to head to class, so I'll see you after school?" Keith nodded in response and Pidge bid him goodbye before walking out of the office, rushing to her class. He waited for the vice principal before he was guided to his class, the vice principal knocking on the door before entering. “You have a new student, Mr Smythe.” 

 

The redhead, Mr Smythe, turned to look at them, and smiled widely as he saw Keith. “Oh thank you, sir. Finally, he arrives. Come in, boy! Introduce yourself!”

 

As the Vice left, Keith was left standing near the door, staring at all the students in front of him and turning to look at Mr Smythe, before turning back to the students. Again, seriously unnerving. “Keith Kogane.” He said simply. He felt their eyes practically burning holes into his head, if that was a thing.

 

“Where are you from, Keith?” His teacher asked. Fuck, he had to stand here longer than he expected. 

 

“Uh...California.” He felt awkward, standing there. No idea what to do. He wasn't the most social.

 

“Well, Keith, I'm Mr Smtyhe, but you can call me Coran, everyone does.” Mr Smy- Coran smiled. “I'm your English teacher. Do you have a notebook?” Keith nodded in response. “Great! Now you can sit in the back beside McClain-” Two heads turned to look at Coran, and he corrected himself. “ _Mr_ McClain.” Keith looked back at the two. There were two McClains?

 

As he looked at them, he locked eyes with the boy from earlier. Blue-eyes McClain...Keith wondered what his first name is. Keith pursed his lips before nodding, heading to the back of the class after mumbling 'Thank you.' 

 

He sat down, and didn't look at Blue-eyes McClain till the boy spoke...but it wasn't directed towards him. 

 

“No, Rae.” He hissed at something his sister said, and Keith immediately looked away, not wanting to intrude. “We're not going to tell Marco about this either, no!”

 

Marco? There's  _another_ McClain? How many McClains are there in this school?

 

Keith didn't get his answer till after school, which was when he officially spoke to...Blue-eyes McClain. Well, not really. But kind of... it'll be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean translations: 
> 
> Joh-eun achim, jal jassni? - Good morning, did you sleep well?
> 
> neoege joh-eun achim,  
> nado mul-eo jwoseo gomawo- good morning, mom. I did, thanks for asking
> 
> •••  
> This is where a lot is revealed, and let me explain the situation here.
> 
> Basically, Takashi Shirogane was adopted before Keith was born, as (Texas) and Krolia couldn't get a child, and it was almost impossible for them to conceive. Am I using the word right? Hopefully. Anyway, he was adopted by the Koganes when he was six. Two years later, Krolia and TeXAs had Keith, miraculously. So they're eight years apart in this story. Keith is 16 going on 17 and Shiro is 25. Shiro was also dating Adam before they moved and when he told Adam he was moving, they got into a big fight. He never planned for it to happen but it did. 
> 
> And in this, Pidge doesn't wear glasses, as we all know why she was wearing those glasses in the first place *glares at Matt for leaving for the Kerberos mission*
> 
> Anyway, leave kudos, comment and subscribe if you haven't already ❤️


	3. Keith.exe Has Stopped Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, a disaster gay, meets Lance.  
> But runs off rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu i finally update

“Keith!” 

 

Keith heard a familiar voice call out to him and he turned around, seeing Pidge wave at him, running towards him. Immediately, his frown turned into a small smile and he waved back, waiting for her to catch up. When she did, they walked down the hallway together. It was mostly empty, since the school cleared out almost immediately after the bell rang, signalling the end of school. Club meetings have started so the only people in the hallway were Keith, a few people cross legged on the ground, reading, possibly waiting for their friends, and Pidge, apparently. “Hey, why are you still here?” He asked.

 

“Had a computer club meeting. And you?” 

 

“Detention.” He clicked his tongue, and Pidge snorted. 

 

“Oh my God, on your first day? What did you do?” She asked, as they made a sharp turn into another hallway. Keith was just following Pidge, seeing as she knows the way out, so she was probably taking a shortcut. Made sense, since the actual exit is at the other end of the school. 

 

“I talked back to Mr Iverson. Seriously, nothing major.” As he said that, Pidge stopped short and looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. “What?” Keith asked, frowning. 

 

“Nobody even dares to  _look_ at him, Keith. No wonder you got detention.” 

 

Keith scoffed, and Pidge opened a door that led to the...the gym? “Why are we here?” Keith asked, looking around.

 

“I have to wait for my friend Hunk, is that alright with you? You can go ahead and go home if you want.” Pidge said, looking at the people practicing. The basketball team, and the cheerleaders nearby. Cheerleaders- he spotted Lance McClain in the sea of cheerleaders, doing a basket toss. 

 

 _“Awesome work, Tia, Lance, Leah, Cal! Try it again, then you can take five while we test out the others with their basket tosses.”_ The girl, possibly the captain said, clasping her hands. Lance grinned and nodded, as he readied himself for another toss.

 

“Earth to Kogane?”

 

Keith blinked and looked back at Pidge, “huh- what was that?”

 

Pidge's eyes flickered from the cheerleading team to Keith, a knowing smile on her face. “I asked if it was alright with you to stay with me while I wait for my friend Hunk.” 

 

“Y-yeah, yeah of course.” Keith nodded immediately, red in the face. Holy fucking crap, the boy is a cheerleader? 

 

“Who were you looking at?” Pidge asked, walking up the steps before going to sit down, Keith following after. 

 

“Huh?” Keith sat down and put his bag on the ground, rolling his shoulders a little. A thing about school, despite having lockers, somehow he still didn't have time to grab his books from his locker, since his classes are usually at the other end of the world.. So instead of grabbing it from his locker everytime he gets out of class, he had to carry the books around with him until the end of the day. 

 

“Who were you looking at? You were staring at the cheerleaders. Are you into Tiana Fredrickson?” She repeated, her eyebrow raised.

 

“Tian- no! Of course not." Keith shook his head quickly.

 

“Well good, because she's dating someone else. Who were you looking at, then? The captain? Josie?” 

 

“McClain.” Keith muttered, and she furrowed her eyebrows, glancing back at the cheerleaders, seeing Rachel McClain stretching.

 

“Rachel? You like Rachel?” Keith opened his mouth to speak, before closing it, looking at them again. It took a moment before he responded. 

 

“One, I'm not into anybody. I was just looking at them, I was curious. And two, no, I wasn't looking at Rachel McClain, nor am I into her. I'm gay.” He stressed out the last word, albeit quietly, and Pidge looked at him, before blinking. Shocked.

 

“.....We really do travel in packs.” She said quietly, mainly to herself, making Keith raise an eyebrow. 

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Keith asked, curious.

 

“I'm asexual.” Pidge stated. “And Hunk is openly pansexual. Since you're my friend, and Hunk is my friend, and we're all LGBTQ+, itsi kinda...just coincidental. And odd.” Pidge hummed, before shaking her head. “Anyways, you were looking at Lance?”

 

Keith nodded a little, turning back to look at Lance, who had just caught Tia (the others did too, of course), setting her down, before stretching and went to grab some water. “Yeah.”

 

“He has a nice ass.” Pidge's smile turned into a smirk, and it grew even more as Keith agreed with a hum and a nod, before he paused, turning bright red and looking at her in accusation, slapping her arm. “You bitch!” He hissed playfully, and she laughed. 

 

The loud, obnoxious laugh obviously gained Lance McClain's attention though, as he turned to look at both Keith and Pidge. Seeing Pidge, his eyes lit up and he waved at her. She grinned before waving back. His smile grew and his eyes flickered towards Keith, recognition appearing in his features. He waved a little at Keith, before giving them both a 'one second' hand gesture, running to talk to his friends who had called him.

 

Keith, dumbstruck, didn't even respond to the wave, just staring at him for a moment. 

 

“Yo, Keith?” Pidge waved her hand in his vision and he snapped out of it, looking at her, still red in the face. “I recommend you not to like Lance. He's a player. An actual player, to guys and girls alike. And despite being friends with him, despite how much I unfortunately love the guy, he's not exactly boyfriend material.” 

 

“Oh..." He frowned a little, turning back to look at Lance, before looking back at Pidge. “He's cute though."

 

“Well of course he's cute,” Pidge scoffed, “The McClain twins are the most attractive twins in school. Not to mention, they're pretty smart. Their older brother, Luis, is the captain of the basketball team. The McClains are basically star students.”

 

“Sounds cliche.” Keith joked. 

 

“Kind of...actually no...a real big cliche.” She laughed. 

 

At that moment, someone spoke, nearby. “Hey Pidge, and ....new kid.”

 

They both turned to look at Lance, who had climbed up the row of seats at the bleachers, to talk to them. Pidge grinned, “hey, gay.”

 

“Bi.” Lance corrected with a frown, before looking at Keith, and Keith was...unresponsive. “Is he okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just tired." She slapped Keith's back and he came back to reality, blinking, before looking at Lance, who was grinning in amusement, shaking his head before looking back at Pidge. “You waiting for Hunk?” His question earned a nod from both of them. “Ah, cool. Wait for me too, Hunk'll be done in fifteen, me in twenty. Is that okay? Rae will be with her friends, with _my_ car, so I don't have a ride home.”

 

“Yeah, of course!” Pidge nodded. Lance smiled widely and nodded back, before turning to Keith. 

 

“Your name is Keith?” Keith nodded in response, not ready for what Lance was about to say next, “can I call you mine instead?”

 

Fuck.

 

Pidge groaned, “go and practice, McClain.”

 

Lance pouted, but nodded, taking a quick glance at a surprised and flustered Keith before smiling a little and running off.

 

“Fucking hell, Keith.” Pidge grumbled, “so much for not being into anybody, hm?” 

 

Keith sighed and rubbed his face. “That was a stupid, overused pick-up line.” He grumbled.

 

“You liked it anyway.” Pidge pointed out, and Keith nodded a little.

 

“Kind of. Yeah. Still not into him though.” 

 

“Sure.”

 

Keith gave her a look, before standing up, grabbing his bag. “I should probably leave, though. Shiro told me to ring him up when I finish school, since our bikes are coming today. So he's picking me up, and I texted him like ten minutes ago before we came here.”

 

“You didn't tell me that before.” Pidge frowned, and Keith shook his head.

 

“No, no, I wanted to be here. I was curious. Tell Hunk I said hi.”

 

“Yeah, will do. You can meet him tomorrow.” 

 

Keith smiled at that and nodded, before bidding her goodbye and leaving. Ten minutes later, he found his way out and walked down the steps, looking around and seeing Shiro leaning against his bike, talking on the phone. As he walked closer, he heard Shiro yelling. 

 

“No! I told you I'd pick it up tomorrow, oh my fucking God. It's not a big deal!” 

 

Probably Adam. Most likely Adam. They've been arguing since the day they broke up. Adam was hurt, Keith understood that. But Shiro had to end it, especially after how he didn't really feel the same when he spent time with Adam, after their dad had passed. He felt bitter, especially when Adam tried talking to him about it. He felt angry. And he used Adam as a way to let his anger out.

 

And so he broke it off before he could hurt Adam even more.

 

“No, Adam, just listen to me! I just got my bike. I'll come and pick my things up tomorrow. You don't have to bitch at me about it. It's not going to  _kill_ you just to wait another day, now is it?” Shiro hissed, before noticing Keith. “I- I gotta go. We can talk about this,  _calmly,_ once I get home. Yeah. Bye.” With that, he hung up, kept his phone before rubbing his face. 

 

“You okay?” Keith frowned. “You shouldn't get too stressed out, it won't help your condition.” He spoke softly, concerned. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.” Shiro sighed, and took a moment to regain composure, before grabbing both helmets and handing Keith's to him, putting his one on. “Let's go. I need to pick up some groceries to make dinner tonight, and you're helping me carry.” He got onto the bike and turned the ignition on.

 

“Is eomma gonna be home late?” Keith asked, getting on as well.

 

“No, but it would be nice to do something for her instead, dontcha think?” Shiro responded, and Keith hummed in agreement and placed his hands on Shiro's shoulders, before he rode off.

 

Once Keith was at home, he dropped the groceries on the counter and went upstairs to his room, collapsing onto his bed before checking his Instagram. 

 

**PidgeonHolt has requested to follow you.**

 

Huh. He clicked approve and followed her back before looking at her recent post. A post of her, a burly looking guy with darker skin, possibly Hunk, and Lance. At a diner. It was from three minutes ago, so Keith guessed that they were still there. It's been about half an hour since Keith had left school, so practice had ended. 

 

It would have been nice if Keith could have joined.

 

Keith sighed softly, liking the picture before clicking the lock button on his phone, dropping it on the bed and getting up. A shower sounds nice right about now. 

 

He walked to the door to head to the bathroom outside, but stopped short when he reached the door as he heard his brother walk past, “no, Matt. You don't get to know what I was pissed about. No! It's none of your business, you're so nosy.” His voice faded away as he walked past Keith's room, going to his room and closing the door behind him.

 

Huh.

 

Keith opened the door and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Once he had stripped completely and was in the shower, his mind drifted off to what happened today. 

 

Specifically, to what Lance McClain had said to him.

 

With that, he turned red, groaning softly and tilting forward, his forehead resting against the tile of the bathroom wall, the water from the shower hitting his back.

 

Lance was cute, he had to admit. But should he risk it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos, comment and subscribe if you haven't already!


	4. Lies Spread Like Wildfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullies are in every school, homophobes are too.
> 
> And Lance McClain's way of dealing with them will impact their lives greatly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm still in the middle of SPM so this is a short update till December rolls around and my exams end so I can continue because I'll finally be a gRADUATE OH FUCK
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SLURS

It's been three weeks. Three weeks of getting to know Pidge, Hunk, and fortunately/unfortunately Lance. Three weeks of being flustered around the cuban boy. Three weeks of being able to stare at his ass with a lot of shame (he doesn't want to admit that he does so). Three weeks of being pestered by girls who liked him, and him rejecting them. 

 

By the end of the week, on the 19th of October...it finally happened. 

 

“Look, it's Kogane.” He heard someone- James Griffin- whisper to his friend as he walked past to get his food, unfortunately- the one day he decided to forget to bring his lunch, this happens. “I heard he rejected like six girls in the past  _month.”_

 

“Do ya think he's gay or something? Or does he have a girlfriend back in California?” Another person asked quietly.

 

“With that haircut? And his crop top jacket? Totally gay.” James scoffed, and Keith turned to go to his table, wanting to ignore them. But the dumbass called him. “Hey, fag! Is it true you like dick instead of pussy?!” 

 

Now...Keith wasn't one to pick fights first, or throw the first punch (totally a lie), but that one word made him stop in his tracks.

 

“Keith? Hey, don't listen to him. Let's go.” Hunk tried to push him to walk away, but Keith just handed his tray to him and stalked towards the three boys talking shit about him. "Keith!"

 

"What the  _fuck_ did you call me?” Keith growled, grabbing James by the collar which made him drop his lunch, surprised. He quickly regained his composure though, staring at Keith with disgust. 

 

“I called you a fag, I'm sure you wouldn't be reacting this way if it weren't true, now would you? Now let go of me.” Keith let go of James, and James cleared his throat, fixing the collar of his shirt- not realizing Keith throwing the first punch, slamming him in the nose and making him stumble back. 

 

“Jesu- you fucking bitch!" They've attracted a crowd. People were cheering them on, both sides. "You're gonna pay for that!" With that, James ran to him, throwing a punch to his gut and making him fall back, choking out a gasp.

 

"Sad, isn't it? Your boyfriend isn't here to save you, boohoo. If you even  _have_ a boyfriend, that is. I don't know what the girls see in you." He said bitterly, looking down at Keith, who was glaring daggers at him. 

 

Keith was about to open his mouth to retaliate when someone familiar spoke up, “His boyfriend  _is_ here to save him. Now fuck off, Griffin. You wouldn't want us  _both_ staining your shirt with blood." 

 

James looked at Lance, alarmed. "Y- you...when...what..-"

 

"I said..." Lance stepped forward, in front of Keith, “fuck off." He snarled, and James backed up. The power the McClains had in this school, damn. Lance turned around once James had run off and put his hand out for Keith to take, which he did, and Lance pulled him up.

“You alright?" The crowd had dispersed, but whispers were heard. Directed towards... Lance and Keith. For a moment, Keith was confused.

 

Then it clicked.

 

"Boyfriend?" Keith blurted out, staring at him incredulously. Lance blinked, before frowning.

 

"What about it? It's not a big deal-" Keith pulled his hand away from Lance, glaring at him before turning on his heel and walking off, out of the cafeteria. Hunk tried calling out for him but he ignored him, he ignored both him and Lance. 

 

Lance, confused, looked at Hunk in question. 

 

"You fucked up, man. It's a big deal, it's gonna spread like wildfire, your lie." He said quietly, and that's what brought Lance to reality. Oh shit. Oh  _shit,_ he done did it. He fucked up big time. 

 

"Mierda, oh no, I..I should go after him, shouldn't I?" He gestured towards the doors, mentally panicking. He was so quick to speak earlier, to react. He wanted to save Keith, the guy he'd been flirting with for fun. For  _fun._ God, why was Lance so...so... _stupid?_

 

 

 

 _Why is Lance so stupid?_ Keith thought as he walked out of school, going to his bike. It's better to just be somewhere instead of in school. He was about to put his helmet on when he heard his name being called out, and rushed to put on his helmet and get on his bike. 

 

"Keith! No! Stop- please, just stop!" Lance sped up and reached his bike before he could turn the ignition on. 

 

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, and Lance flinched a little at his tone. That's a first. 

 

“I- I just want to talk. About what happened. I...I didn't mean to say that..it just came out and-"

 

Keith took his helmet off and looked at Lance with disinterest. "What's done is done. Now leave me alone."

 

"Can we  _please_ talk about this? It's going to make front page in the school newspaper on Monday, and I'm sure people are talking about it. So please, Keith? Just...listen to me?"

 

Keith bit his lip, looking down at his helmet. He didn't want to go along with this, he had enough drama and shit going on in his life. A crush is a crush. He didn't need a relationship right now. “I...I don't want this, Lance." He said quietly.

 

“I don't either. But it's happened. Can we please talk about it? We can make a plan. I promise you it won't spread more than it already has, Keith." Lance clasped his hands together, pleading. "Please?"

 

Keith thought about it long and hard, silence filled the air for a moment. "...Fine. But not here. Hop on."

 

"Wh- what?" Lance blinked. "What about school? I don't have a helmet, I-"

 

"Stop talking and put my helmet on." Keith tossed his helmet in Lance's direction and Lance catched it with both hands. He looked at it for a moment, then he glanced at the front doors of the school. Sighing, he turned back to look at the helmet before putting it on and getting on behind Keith. The Korean started the bike up and Lance hesitantly placed his hands on his shoulders, before Keith rode off. 

 

If they're going to have a talk, this was going to take a while. How in hell were they going to solve this mess?

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos, comment what you think and subscribe for more!


End file.
